Benjamin Franklin FC
Benjamin Franklin FC, the "Founding Fathers," was founded 26 May 2008, by owner and manager Brian Boru. The club started in the Irish 5th division, and finished sixth in their group that first season. The side has since moved up to the 4th division due to a reorganization of the Irish divisions. 'Club History' Season 11 Finished 6th in Division 5, group 8 and reached the Round of 16 in the Irish Cup. Benjamin Franklin FC were formed half way through the season, and managed 10 win, 16 draws and 8 loses. The Founding Fathers earned an away win in their first match, a friendly against Westridge FC, 2-3. They lost their first league match at Dinamo Drums, 2-0, before reeling off 5 wins and 2 draws in their next seven matches. Season 12 Results unknown 'Stadium' Founders Hall has been the Founding Fathers' home since the club's beginning. Founders Hall is undergoing several upgrades. The building currently features a three tier West Stand, with double East, North and South stands and single tiered , northeast, northwest, southeast and southwest stands. The facility includes a second level medical facility, third level physio room, second level toilets and parking and third level training grounds. The youth development program is considered level three as well. There second level restaurants, sausage stands, fast food stands and merchandise stands in the stadium and a second level merchandise shop in town nearby. The pitch has a first degree set of flood lights, a pitch cover and sprinkler system. 'Manager' Benjamin Franklin FC manager, Brian Boru, is in his first managerial job with the side. In his first season, he went 10-5-7 in the league competition, 4-0-1 in the cup competition and 1-0-1 in friendlies for a competitive match record of 14-5-8. Results League Results Season 11: 6th in 5th division; 20 matches played, 10 won, 6 drew, 6 lost. (moved up via reorg) Season 12: unknown Cup Results Season 11: Round of 16, four cup wins Season 12: unknown Individual Honors and Marks by Season Player of the season (combined matches) Season 11: Kian Casey, 6.45 season rating Season 12: , av. rat. 0,00 Top Pointmaker by season (combined matches) Season 11: Jamie Clohessy 7 goals Season 12: unknown 00 goals(Running) Top Goalscorer by season (combined matches) Season 11: Jamie Clohessy 7 goals Season 12: unknown 00 goals(Running) Top Assists by season (combined matches) Season 11: Sean Lynch 4 assists Season 12: unknown 00 assists(Running) Most Man of the Match awards by season (combined matches) Season 11: Tadhg McDermott 3 MoMs Season 12: unknown 00 goals(Running) Historical Individual Achievements Player Awards Season 11: none Season 12: unknown National Players None at this time Team Marks Team Records at Benjamin Franklin FC League matches without defeat: 7 from 30/5 until 13/6 2008, division 5, season 11. Biggest League match win: 1-5 at sega city 20/6 2008 in division 5, season 11. Biggest League match defeat: 0-2 multiple times in division 5, season 11. Biggest Cup match win: 5-0 hosting Smokin Aces FC 23/6 2008 in Round 4, season 11. Biggest Cup match defeat: 3-1 at Balbriggan 03/7 in the Round of 16, season 11. Spectators: unknown Hall of Heroes Players who have received International or Domestic Honors: None at this time Players who have retired with honors: None at this time Best XI Not set Category:Football Clubs Category:Irish Football Clubs